the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Otherrealm: Shattered Glass
Otherrealm: Shattered Glass is an alternate reality where the teams of SP and Roodfire are switched. This reality is the first of the Otherrealms that SP found out about. Vincent is the only individual who is not from the universe. Sent from the main timeline universe, he must restore balance between a world of the regimes known as the Baddiest Killers and insurgents known as the Kindwaters. Differences and Lore * The Smartiest Persons are no longer heroes and the protectors of the Earth. In their place are the Baddiest Killerz, a terrorizing regime that has the whole Western Hemisphere under their iron grip. ** Vincent of the Shattered Glass dimension is dead ** Paolo is the tyrannical overlord of the Baddiest Killerz. * Roodfire never became a villain, but instead decided to use his power for good when the Baddiest Killerz arose. He then assembled a team of resisters known as the Kindwaters ** Roodfire is known as Kindwaters, and his powers are not dark based ** Donovan Gavin Johnston IV has a peace treaty with the Kindwaters Story Reunion In the year 2024. SP had all gone to their vacations a few months before then. Vincent Bush wanted to seek out his old friends again, because he just knew a new threat was arising. So he traveled across the world searching for them (except Greg because he was in his hibernation chamber). Paolo Martinez was making random inventions in the lab and Logan Hall was found starting a turtle army. So after their vacation, the three of them took an airplane back to the main building of the headquarters. When they got there, they had a huge surprise. Old People War SP barged into the room to see some old people doing extreme fitness training and they were huge. SP slowly stepped outside and wondered how they got there. Stalking the old people from the outside, Paolo found out that all their dollars had Benedict Arnold on it and their hearts were on the right side of their bodies. SP made the decision that they were not normal and to blow them out the easy way. Paolo whipped out the Good ol' Fusion Cannon and disintegrated every old person there. Having renewed the building and calling the employees back, everything was back to normal. Paolo and his team of scientists researched the mysterious old people and found out they were from another dimension. Dimension Havoc Paolo immediately started working on a new project, one where he could travel to the alternate dimension, where the old people came from. SP gathered around the machine, Paolo turned it on and it worked! However only one could go in at a time. Vincent, eager asked if he could go in first. Vincent went in, right after, suddenly the building shook and was lifted into the air and dropped. A Mega-Shadow somehow entered the Earth-Realm and was wreaking havoc everywhere. Logan ran outside only to see dozens of Mega-Shadows destroying everything. Paolo saw that his machine was destroyed, which also meant Vincent had no way back. The remaining SP members ran outside to help, while Paolo started working on the Dimension Traveler again. Pitch Black Skyscraper Vincent fell from about 400 feet in the air onto the ground. Vincent got up to see his clothes totally changed. He was wearing a trenchcoat and a fedora, and was wearing a uniform that said Baddiest Killerz on it. Vincent then started to search for his friends in this alternate universe. He then came across a huge black skyscraper that reached farther then the clouds. It said Baddiest Killerz in red lights at the very top. Vincent entered the building and saw some random lady working at the front desk. He said he needed to speak with Paolo. So he got the keys and went up the elevator. He entered Paolo's room, which was at the very top. Paolo slowly turned around his chair and said "I thought you were dead!" Vincent, surprised asked how. "Because I was the one who killed you, now I get to do it again!" Paolo then opened a trap door to a huge sea of dark matter. Vincent went into Golden Knight mode and summoned Golden Paladins with him and climbed back up to his room easily. Only to see Paolo jumping on to his private jet. Then a guards came from all corners and attacked them. Then a smash of glass happened. Vincent turned around to see Michael Blackwell, Samuel Kundargi, and Gavin Johnston. Vincent shot a warning blast at them only for Gavin to shield it, then Sammy grabbed Vincent and teleported out of there. Is That Really You? Vincent woke up sweating in a bed, in a small underground bunker. It was bleary but he saw a faint image of something he hated....ROODFIRE! He quickly snapped out of his blearyness and threw a punch at Roodfire, which was blocked. Vincent:"ROODFIRE! What are you doing here!". "Roodfire":"Who's that? Here they call me Kindwater." Vincent in confusion got up and tried to leave, but was stopped by Sammy. Kindwater sat him down and explained to him who they were. The Kindwater Insurgency was an organization that were created with the intenion of combating the evil ways of the Regime Baddiest Killerz. The Regime Baddiest Killerz were founded at DVCS (Dark Valley). Vincent then told of his way of getting there, and the situation he is in right now. Vincent agreed to help the Kindwaters, and the Kindwaters would help him get back to his universe. General Vincent's Death Michael then explained to him how he died. General Vincent had always been loyal to his fellow Generals in Baddiest Killerz. But while in another fight with the Kindwaters. When he had stabbed and was choking out a Kindwater troop (Diego), he told him to stop his evil ways and to wake up. After Vincent had started to have defiance of the decisions his fellow generals made. He was then sent a letter from a fellow General, Paolo, to come meet up in the basement where they were working on their secret project. Vincent walked into a meeting were Paolo was discussing destroying entire cities. Vincent said that this wasn't right. Paolo, not believing his ears, walked over and asked if Vincent had lost his sanity. Vincent said that the people should forge their own destinies and how they should end the Regime. Suddenly, Paolo grabbed Vincent and started choking him, as Paolo's laser vision (which he has in this universe) blasted through Vincent's head. As Paolo threw him down in shame, he asked anyone else if they had ideas of rebellion. To this threat they shook their heads in fear. Resistance Rising Vincent stayed with the Kindwaters for several days. During these days he asked if they knew of the Cybertronians, to which they agreed and said they were good friends with the Decepticons, but they have no reason to enter the fray with the Baddiest Killerz. Vincent asked many more questions such as how their lives were, how the other members of class turned out, and if Godzilla Maquette Fan still died (to which they said yes). Vincent then told them that they should be on their best defense for the Baddiest Killerz. Going off from what Paolo said about Vincent being dead, he came to the conclusion that Paolo was coming to "finish him off." Time for a Plan Vincent and the Kindwaters sat at Kindwaters HQ for a couple days deciphering a plan to take Baddiest Killerz Skyscraper. Paolo and Logan however were busy building an army. An army that was capable of taking over and or killing an entire continent within a few days. He sent these army to surrounding areas of Kw's Headquarters. Sammy decided he would call upon the help of the hobo, Dante Cardinale and his other brothers to take down BK. When Dante got there, he ransacked their fridge and pulled a gun on Gavin. Gavin grabbed his wrist and broke it then threw him against a wall. Donovan: "That was a horrid plan, bruther." So they just used Dante as their own weapon(they put an exosuit on him and called it a day). Then they sent his brothers back home. Michael then came up with the plan that they would draw Paolo in with the power of Seseer's Cocoa Butter Cups,then go in for the kill. No one had any better plan so everyone agreed. Outrage As Paolo was flying towards the Seseer's horde in Chicago, Justus and Logan were busy working on the forcefields in the basement. Justus: "Vincent was right, this isn't what is good for mankind." Logan: He was opposing us it had to be- Justus:"Vincent was no criminal!" Logan: "It was a casualty of war, it happens" Justus: "Casualty?He was our friend! Im done here. Goodbye Logan." Logan: "I can't let you do that Scott." *forms hair force field around Justus* Justus: "Find be that way." They then engaged in a fight that went back and forth for over 15 minutes until Justus used a boomerang and hit Logan in the head knocking him out. Justus then dashed off to help the Kindwaters. Michael drew out Paolo successfully. Paolo: "So, you did betray me......" Michael:" Your insane now. But for the time I knew you, you were actually a good friend. Not anymore." Michael then hurled a poisonous Seseer's Cup at Paolo, but nothing happened. Paolo then grabbed Michael's arm, crushed it, then killed Michael. Paolo was done with resistance to his agenda, he was going to be vigilant now. Help is on the Way Vincent and the other Kindwaters got the news, the whole fight between Michael and Paolo was broadcasted in live TV. Meanwhile at SP Headquarters, Paolo had finally finished fixing up the Dimensional Hopper. Paolo revved it up and used Greg as the test monkey. The portal opened extremely wide, something mightve been off, but SP didn't have time to keep working on it. Greg jumped through the portal.....and vanished from existence. Paolo and Logan then decided they should both work on it a bit more. The Last Gavinite Now in this universe, Donovan really is the only Gavin. There is no planet, Gavin is just Gavin, making him the one and only, last Gavin. Category:Story Arcs Category:Otherrealms